The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuryder’. ‘Zanmuryder’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around August 27 (week 35), blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmuryder’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 16733 with an unknow male parent. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuryder’ differ from plants of the female parent in plant vigor; plants of the seedling are less vigorous than those of the female parent.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2009. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuryder’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2009 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.